Does this darkness have a name?
by kenziecaffrey
Summary: SUMMARY: Neal makes a choice that Peter will never forget. One-shot. AN: I hope you all enjoy! Read and review!


_**SUMMARY:**Neal makes a choice that Peter will never forget. _

_**WARNINGS:** Very dark. No pairings. One shot._

_** AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__I heard Chad Michael Murray on my television narrating this 'Does This Darkness Have A Name?' and instantly thought of an idea that I could jot down and here it is. Hope you enjoy & don't forget to review! _

_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred? How did it find us?_

Peter had his hands in the air. He thought of Elizabeth_,_ his parents, co-workers, Neal..

He looked around for Neal, and saw him, feet away from him, pleading the man holding the gun in front of them. He was begging the man with tear in his eyes.

"Please, you don't have to do this. You can walk away right now. Don't hurt, Peter. He didn't do anything to you! I did and it's all my fault yo-."

Peter closed his eyes before a gunshot rang, high in the air, but felt no pain. He opened his eyes and was relieved to see that Neal was okay.

_Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it?_

The gunman was screaming now. "Don't you understand? I have to do this! You may have family, friends, but I don't care! I'm already done for! Let me just finish the job on your agent friend and shut up!"

Peter looked at Neal. He knew it was over. Backup wasn't going to come for a long time and it would be too late by that time. He looked over at Neal.

"Tell Elizabeth I love her more than anything." Peter said, tears fresh in his eyes. His hands were still held high in the air. Peter heard the cocking of a gun and looked at Neal once more, "Thank you, Neal."

Neal was close to sobbing now. A gunshot rang out and Peter fell onto his back.

_What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world, like we send young men to war, hoping for a safe return, but knowing that some would be lost along the way?_

Nothing was supposed to go wrong. It was supposed to be a simple walk in and walk out, easy arrest. But, it wasn't. It was anything but that. Instead, two dead men were lying on a gurney and three FBI agents crying silently, for they have lost one of their own.

Elizabeth Burke was standing outside of the building that would forever give her nightmares. The place where a person she loved died.

Sara Ellis had her hands over her mouth, silently crying to herself. Her shoulders were shaking violently as she was held by June. Sara could have screamed and ran into the building, but she knew she couldn't. Crime scene taped blocked off the perimeters.

June held Sara while she cried. Mozzie watched from a distance, not saying a word. Diana and Jones stood, side-by-side, with their badges off.

A bell from a church rang seven times for seven o'clock and all way silent after that.

_When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the body of darkness. _

When the two gunshots rang out, Peter didn't feel any pain except in his shoulder. He opened his eyes, surprised that he was still blinked and looked around his, seeing two figures on top of each other on the floor, blood covering the floor underneath two two.

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. After a moment of standing in the same spot, Peter ran over towards the two bodies.

He screamed, "No! Damn it, no! No, no!"

Peter turned over the two bodies, taking note that one of them was Neal. He felt a pulse and noticed a faint one there. He slapped Neal a couple of times and noticed his eyes flutter slightly.

"P-Peter?" Neal gasped at the pain and grimaced. He felt something sticky in his mouth and reached his shaking hand up to feel it. When he took the hand off his mouth, he noticed blood.

He looked at Peter, in shock, and then looked down at his bleeding stomach. Tears welled up in his eyes as his shoulders shook from fear.

"Neal, buddy, you took the bullet for me." Peter explained, fully aware that Neal would not make it out alive. He would savor every moment of this conversation.

Neal nodded. "Peter.." He said, lying his head back down on Peter's thighs. He was taking shaky breaths and his eyes were fluttering slightly. "I'll be with Kate, don't worry." He cried, a fat tear rolling down his cheek.

Peter started breaking. "Neal, you are the best friend I've ever had. You mean so much to me. And, God, why did you have to be an idiot and take that bullet for me? You've done so much good, Neal."

"You've done better." Neal whispered, to the point where you almost could not here him. "Thank you, Peter." Neal smiled and squeezed Peter's hand that was holding his and closed his eyes.

That was the last time Peter ever saw those bright blue eyes open again.

_Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?_


End file.
